The New Baby Saiyan!
by Trunks's True Love
Summary: Vegeta and Goku fall inlove and something happends that changes there lives forever!VxG,TxGt,and Mpreg!
1. To CC,We Go

The new baby saiyan!

Ages in the story!

Trunks:28

Goten:27

Goku:52

Vegeta:57

Chichi:51

bolma:59

Gohan:42

Vidle:41

Pan:10

Bra(bulla):15

uub:20

picclo:I have no idea!

On one day in the quiet after noon there was birds sing,childern playing,adults having fun,and a VERY PISSD OFF CHICHI."Goku cant you just get a job"!"Sorry chi but i dont have time".goku said"Well then i dont see you doing anything right now"!Chichi pointed out"Sorry but i have to go"!goku said then started to go out the door"And were are you going"?Chichi askd"Im going to train with Vegeta".Goku said then walking out the door,but then befor he could fly away chichi said"GOKU I BET YOU LOVE THAT...THAT THING MORE THEN YOU LOVE ME"!Chichi said,and thats what got goku's attentionhow dare she say that about the man i loveGoku was about to kill chichi but then his cell phone was going off(Ok i know goku does'nt have a cell phone...but it's my story so lets get back to MY story)"Hello?...oh...hi geta...ya i was about to come over to train...ok see you there"!Goku said with a smile on his faceI wonder if he love's me back!And then goku was daydreaming about vegeta holeding himfive min's laterGoku finaly rememberd that he was suppotsd to go to CC(Capsle corp)and meet Vegeta in the G.R(Gravity Room)And then goku flew off as fast as he could and yelld out"Todays the day i tell vegeta that i love him"!

Well thats it,look it's my first story on this websit so go easy on me...any was there will be more and i so sorry that this is very short...anywas so when i meen the new baby saiyan,i meen that...sorry but if i tell you then i will mostly have to tell you the hole story!

Goku:I cant wait to fined out about the new baby saiyan!

Gohan's gal:How did you get in here?

Goku:OH can you PLEASE tell me who is the new baby saiyan?

Gohan's gal:sighs...Then wisperd the new baby saiyan in goku's ear

Goku:faints

gohan's gal:Um...see you next timeThen trys to get goku off the floor!


	2. Vegeta's Secret

The New Baby Saiyan!

Chapter 2,Vegeta's Secret!

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

So goku was flying to CC,10 mins later

Goku went inside and seen bulma."Hey weres Vegeta"?He asked."Were he alwas is...In the GR".Bulma said a little pissed off."Ok whatever".Goku said.(Goku does'nt like bulma,ever sents she married Vegeta)Goku found the GR and Went in,and seen Vegeta on the GR floor...NAKED!Goku wanted look like he was not looking but in his brain was sayingWOW!Goku made a step forword,and Vegeta sentsed him."KAKAROT WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING HERE"?!Vegeta yelled/asked."Sorry geta but...WAIT you told me to come here"!Goku yelled.Vegeta snorted and said."So kakarot...do you like what you see"?Goku just staned there.If i say yes then he will know that i like him...and if i say no then he will think that i think that he is ugly(Haha a lose,lose sentens!)"It's ok kakarot...Just hand me my pants".Goku looked around and seen Vegeta's pants on the floor,then handed them to Vegeta."Ok Kakarot lets get started".

5 hours later

Goku and Vegeta were brosed up.And of corse Goku won."so Vegeta...Why were you naked"?Vegtea looked at goku and said."I was...whats that word that humands say for...touching your privet area"?Goku was shocked."do you meen...masterbateing"?Goku asked."Ya that word".Vegeta said then walked out of the room,goku followed."Why were you...".Goku asked."Because,you were comeing".Goku was more shocked."WHat are you talking about"?Goku asked.Vegeta sighed and said."Kakarot...i want you,and i have been keeping it a secret eversents we met"!

Sorry but im tired,And this is number two.SO Vegeta loves goku!And im sorry that this is more shorter then the first one...i think,anywas you still dont know who the baby saiyan is and you might fined out soon!

Goku:I cant wait!

Gohan's Gal:Tell me again,how do you get in here?

Vegeta:He came though a thing called a DOOR!

Gohan's gal:And you got in here how?

Vegeta:We got more things worry about...like why was i...playing with myself?!

Gohan's gal:Were you even leasening to the story?

Goku:Hey whats the name of the baby saiyan?

Gohan's Gal:I Will tell you later!

Goku:Tell me now!

Gohan's Gal:No later

Goku:Now

Gohan's gal:Later

Goku:Now

Gohan's Gal:Later

Goku:Now

Gohan's Gal:Later

Goku:NOW!

Gohan's Gal:LATER!

Vegeta:WILL YOU TWO SHUT UP!?!

Goku:...

Gohan's gal:...LATER!

Vegeta:Walks away

Goku:COME BACK GETA!

Gohan's Gal:See you later!


	3. Gohan I need a Hug

The new baby saiyan!chapter 3

Gohan i need a Hug!

Vegeta just told goku that he wanted him ever sents they met."Why,did'nt you ever tell me"?Goku asked."Because...a Saiyan prince should'nt love a third class warrior"!Goku felt very sad,but then he felt very happy when vegeta walked up to him,and kissed him on the lips."Vegeta..."."Shut up kakarot,and take off your Gi".(I think thats what it's called).Goku did that as fast as he could."What about you veg..."Goku traild off after he seen Vegeta took off his shirt."Kakarot,your slow!...you better hurry up,befor i change my mined"!Vegeta warned.

That was a red flag for goku,so he tryed to go faster."Kakarot let me help you"!Vegeta said.then sat down next to goku and hepled him take off his shirt.But just then They both stoped,and looked in eachothers eyes.And Slowly locked lips.

"Geta...please get inside of me"!

"Your wish is my comaned"

This sex seen is going on Adult FanFiction

Goku and Vegeta were on the ground and they where tired."Geta...i think we should leave our wifes,and be together"!Goku explaned."Sorry Kakarot,but i have to go".Vegeta said then went to grabe his pants."Geta..."?"What"?Vegeta asked."Did you feel anything betwen what we just did,or was that a one time thing"?Goku asked.at that time Vegeta had to think...but then he said."I would not do that to you".Goku had a big smile on his face."Geta,you make me feel so nice".Goku said then sat up.vegeta kissed him on the lips and lefted.

2 hours later,and at the Son house

Chichi was yelling at goku AGAIN,but goku was thinking about Vegeta.I cant wait to see him!So goku got up and went to get his jacket."GOKU WERE ARE YOU GOING"!chichi yelled."Im going to see Vegeta".And chichi said something back.but by that time goku was flying to CC.

At ccGoku was at the door,but he wanted to get his hair ready.Why am i fixing my hair,im just going to get it mest upGoku was so happy.but then when he walked in.he seen Vegeta and Bulma making up on the couch."V-...Ve...VEGETA"?!!Goku said.Then bulma turned around and siad."Oh hey goku".Then bulma went up to goku and whisperd."Me and Vegeta had sex,4 a times in a row"!Bulam was very happy,then she fixed her hair."I cant wiat in tell tonight Vegeta".Bulma told Vegeta then walked in to the other room.

Goku felt his hart was getting pulled on."How could you"?He said quietly,Almost like a whisper."She's my wife,and if i want to fuck her 4 times in a row then i will fuck her 4 times in a row."BUT WHAT ABOUT ME...what about us"?Goku yelled then whisperd."Your not my wife,your not even my friend and there is'nt a US".Vegeta said madish.(I know thats not a word but i just wanted to put something)Goku wanted to not cry,but the tears where falling out like a storm.(You know how people say,your crying like rain drops,well his crying so hard ther like a storm)"Kakarot...".Vegeta said in a said way."Yes Geta"?Goku said with a little hope in his hart."You better leave The woman is coming"!Vegeta warned.Goku did'nt want to let Bulma see him like this,so he just did the first thing that came to his mined,the first the he could think of,the first thing he thought that was the SMARTest thing he has ever done.

GOKU RAN!

He did'nt care were he would end up.he just needed to run.But he found himself in front of Gohan's and Piccolo's House.(They got married)But goku just fell to the ground.and gohan seen his father crying on the floor so he ran out."Father whats wrong"?He asked."It's a long stoy"."Here dad,i will get you inside and you can tell me everything.1 Hour laterNow gohan knows everything."Dad what are you going to do with mom"?Gohan asked."I dont know,but im probuly going to divorse her".Goku explaned."And Vegeta"?Gohan asked."All i know is that,Gohan i need a hug"!

Well i cant tell if it is long,but i do know that i can do much better.So now that gohan knows what do you think is going to happen?But you still dont know about The new baby Saiyan!But it will come very soon! 2/15/07 this is also for the peoplethat watched Grays Anatomy,She cant DIE!

OH! and im changing my name to 'Trunks's True Love' Because people think that i like Gohan,but why would i like a cartoon character?Starts to Kiss a Trunks Pitcher

Goku:Who cant die?

Gohan's gal:No-one

Vegeta:Well im an ass!

Gohan's gal:Vegeta your a ass On and off the show!

Vegeta:Gets mad and leave

Gohan's Gal:Bye for now,and bye to gohan's gal!


	4. A WARNING NOTE!

The New Baby Saiyan!

The Note!

This is going to be whats going to happen!

OK I have been working on a New story and it's going to have Vegeta Pregnat,and i have allrealy started on it,but If your Looking for a VPregnatcy then this is not going to be one!

There will be a male-Preg,but it's not going to be Vegeta.Im sorry if you wanted to read about Vegeta getting pregnat,but this is not going to be one,but i will have one!

P.s

There will be **THREE** Male-Preg! LOL

Trunks's True Love!


End file.
